Family Ties
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: She had lost everything. She was alone. He had found her by accident. She had captivated him. Haunted him. He didn't want her to be alone. But she didn't believe. She had lost hope. Tragedy had stolen from her youthful innocence. He would give her that back. And maybe in the process give her a home.
1. Ch 1: Her

Summary:

She had lost everything. She was alone. He had found her by accident. She had captivated him. Haunted him. He didn't want her to be alone. But she didn't believe. She had lost hope. Tragedy had stolen from her youthful innocence. He would give her that back. And maybe in the process give her a home. Daddy!Bunnymund

_"Did you here? She's causing trouble again."_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Raylynn Bunnymund."_

"_Again?"_

_ "Oh yes. I do feel bad for her though."_

"_It really is too bad. She was such a sweet girl before her parents died."_

"_Yes. "_

It had been years since he had overheard that conversation. Two years, 5 months, 3 days. Not that he was keeping track. It was Easter Sunday. He had been making some rounds to see how the egg hunts were going. He hadn't been back to Australia in many years to watch the hunts. He usually just hid the eggs and left. Being here brought back so many memories. Memories of the life he had before he was chosen to be the Easter Bunny. Back when he had just been Alistair Bunnymund. A strange last name, but one he had not wanted to give up. It had worked in his favor anyway. Considering he was now a 'bunny'.  
He let the memories of his family, his wife and son, flow through him. He didn't think about them often, but that was for his own sake and sanity. He loved them. To this day he loved them. But he hadn't expected that his family had stayed in Australia after his 'passing', his son having a family of his own and his line continuing. It was rare, very rare, that a spirit stumbles upon any remnant of their life before they were chosen by the Man in the Moon. But to stumble upon a blood relative, however many generations have gone past, was unheard of. He was easily older then Jack. And the kid was roughly 300 years old. His family name would long have been replaced.

Though years have gone by he still remembered that conversation. A descendent of his was hurting. The last Easter he had went through great lengths to make sure that he was there to watch the hunt at the orphanage he had found out housed this descendant. He had watched the children run out with baskets, smiles on their faces. He had smiled then. But then she came out. He could easily tell that she had to be of his line. She looked a lot like he had back when he had been human. Slightly unkempt blue/black hair, hers long and with a slight curl that bounced when she walked, the light green eyes, the way she walked, it reminded him of how he used to be. He had smiled when he saw she even was carrying a boomerang. This girl could have been his daughter, had he had one. She wasn't carrying a basket. Only the boomerang. She walked past all the other children and the eggs and kept walking. The caretakers of the orphanage had yelled for her to be back soon. She had only nodded and kept walking. Did she not believe?

He had followed her. His heart had nearly stopped when he saw her. She was so small. The dress she wore was far too big for her. He hadn't seen it until he was close to her. She was a tiny thing that sat crying behind a big rock, far enough away from the orphanage that they wouldn't see or hear her. She was a lone and hurting, clutching the boomerang. Had it been her fathers, he had found himself wondering. He tried to strike up a conversation, but it hadn't worked. Reaching out he found his large paw went straight through her. She didn't believe in him. She was of his line, but she didn't believe in the Easter Bunny. His heart sank. He had wanted, hoped, that he could put a smile on her face with his eggs. He had even painted them himself, but she didn't believe in him. It had hurt, but she was hurting, and pain did strange things to people.

He had spent that whole year after wondering if he could do something for her. Not so much to make her believe in him, but to give her hope, a new beginning. That was what spring meant. That was what the Easter Bunny represented. He had thought long and hard. Had made plan after plan. Had gone to see her several times. She was a trouble maker. She got into fights and was very independent. She could have been his daughter alright. He had even seen that she was good with a boomerang as well. He had swelled with pride at that. She wasn't his child, a grandchild with far more greats then he would have cared to think about but he was technically a blood relative to her. That meant that he had a responsibility to her. That now that she was alone he was all she had, and she didn't even believe in him or knew him for that matter. He had to help her. He knew only one way to do so. She needed to see Mother Earth.

A/N: Okay. So I have like a ton of fics, but I couldn't work on those until I got this idea out. The plot bunny (no pun intended) wouldn't let me go. So ya. I don't know if this will end up with a romance or not yet. But Bunnymund is defiantly going to be the overprotective father.


	2. Ch 2: Storytime with Mother Earth

Mother Earth's palace was large. Walls of stone and packed earth with towers made of trees. The entire this was a natural wonder, graceful in its waterfalls and gilded with colorful ivies. The entire complex was a sight to behold. Bunnymund had been there several times before. Each Guardian is to report to Mother Earth once a year, usually within the week after their holiday or a specified week for those like Tooth, Jack, and Sandy who didn't have a holiday. He had already made his yearly report, but Mother Earth always encouraged drop-ins, loving to have company and play hostess. He had made many trips here in the off season. Mother Earth had done much for him after all.

He had entered the castle via the front door, refraining from using his tunnels as a sign of respect. The halls were covered in blooming flowers or fruit bearing trees that never made it out of harvest. The seasons were all represented here in a harmonious chaos. Summer melted into winter and spring into fall. The bright colors of his season blended with the crisp shades of fall. Winters coolness offset the summer's heat. But nothing seemed out of place. Bunnymund had read _Peter Pan _once out of boredom. The descriptions of Neverland felt as if they had been pulled from this wondrous structure, yet failed to truly grasp its grandeur.

He slowly made his way to the throne room, still thinking of what he was going to say. He was worried that she would turn him down, but being the Guardian of Hope made it impossible not to entertain the thought that she would help. The large doors loomed before him. Impressive wooden pieces of art held together by vines and flowers. They were always cracked open. Inviting and intimidating. Mother Earth was one of the first Spirits. She was older than him, Tooth and North combined, but age never touched her soft features.

He stood at the opening waiting to be welcomed in. One just didn't barge into the throne room of the embodiment of the essence of the world. That was rude. He waited, listening to the tail end of a report. It seemed that another Guardian was here. Judging from the booming laughter and accented words, it was North. It was past Christmas already? He hadn't been paying much mind to any other days or holidays recently. His thoughts of the young girl, Raylynn, had stolen his mind from him.

"Aster, what brings you here? Easter is still months away." The rich voce drifted as if on a breeze, but dominated distance like a roaring river. Bunnymund walked into the room. He sent a quick nod towards North before bowing to Mother Earth. She laughed, a beautiful airy sound.

Standing he steeled his nerves. He was about to ask something he had never dreamed he would ask. But first he should tell her what he had found.

"Well, for starters, I've found myself in a bit of a predicament. No North I don't need help again with Easter. I can manage. And no, Christmas isn't better than Easter." Having addressed his fellow Guardians worries, he looked straight at Mother Earth. "I've stumbled upon a descendent o' mine a few Easters ago." Shock and disbelief shadowed Mother Earth's bronze face. Her satin robes ruffling as she moved.

"You sure she is a decendent, Bunny? She may just be a human who looks very similar. That has happened before, Comrade." Bunnymund turned to North. He shook his head.

"I don't think so, mate. Unless Bunnymund has become a common last name. It was rare to have even back then. And yes. I did keep my last name from my life before, mate. It seemed t' work all too perfectly. The Man in the Moon agreed." North seemed to be shaken. The Guardians usually kept their lives before being chosen as a mutual secret. No one asked questions and no one expected answers. Even Jack followed the unspoken rule, and the walking snowdrift hated rules.

"Where did you find this descendent, Aster?" He only let Mother Earth call him Aster. He really didn't know why, but he preferred Bunny or Bunnymund. Maybe it was the ties to the past or maybe he was just used to those nicknames.

"She's in Australia. The bugger looks like she could have been my kid, which is what really surprised me." A smirk made its way across Bunnymund's face. "The shella even carries a boomerang around with her too." North started making faces at that. It appeared he couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh, smirk, or try to disprove the theory of her being related to him.

"And how does she look?" Mother Earth was intrigued now. This event was unheard of. So it was only natural that she would be.

"Black hair, green eyes. It's not something I can describe to ya. She looked like she had inherited her looks from me. Or at least from how I used to be." North opened his mouth again, but shut it.

"And how, Comrade could she be a descendant of yours? It is common knowledge that the Pookas have been around far longer than the holiday they have taken over." North was right, but what he didn't know was that something had happened. Something bad.

"Mate, that's a long story. One you really don't want to hear." Bunnymund looked to Mother Earth asking with his Eyes to let the other Guardian in on the secret. She nodded. He turned back to North. "It's true that Pookas have been around for a long time, but the thing is that I wasn't always a true Pooka. The Man in the Moon had chosen me after I gave my life to protect a Pooka child. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to save him. Pitch has been up to a lot of nasty things. He wiped out the entire Pooka race. Still don't know why." Bunnymund shook his head to clear it. "I'm the last of the race, yes, but that was by Manny's design. I was originally from a small village on the outback of Australia. I had a wife and a son. I used to hide things for the village children to find during festivals and major holidays. Hence Why Easter has always been my holiday." North stared at his friend and fellow Guardian. Pitch had done something so horrid before he had attacked the children? North couldn't believe it. He was the Guardian of Wonder, but even he had a hard time believe Bunnymund's story.

"What he says is true North. The Man in the Moon told me of the races destruction. I felt it as well." She placed a hand over her heart. "He also told me he had chosen a man to fill the void that destruction had left behind." She looked at Bunnymund with understanding eyes. It hadn't been an easy transition for him. He had awoken the next morning worried for his family's sake. She knew he had run to the village, not know he had been transformed at his time of dying into a member of a noble race. She had seen his face as he sat next to his grieving family desperately trying to get them to notice him. She had been there to comfort him. To explain what had happened. She rarely gets involved in the lives of those the Man in the Moon chooses, but the disappearance of an entire race had spurned her into action. The desperate look in his eyes, the fear clouding his memory and thoughts, all rational gone with worry. She had pulled him into a hug. He had broken down, but she would never betray that moment. That was between him and her. If he wished the world to know he would tell them. But for know she would continue to be his secret keeper.

Bunnymund had closed his eyes. His long ears drifting down to have the tips brush his back. "It was a rough time, Mate. They couldn't see me. It took some coaxing from Mother Earth here and a good bit of explination from her to get me to calm down." He chuckled a bit. "You seen the reaction I had to finding out I was a giant rabbit, mate. I'm sure Mother here, still laughs at the look I had on my face." Mother Earth smiled at the memory.

"He was stuttering and saying he was 'a rabbit, a bloody big rabbit,' I do believe were his words." Bunnymund smiled a sad smile and shook his head.

"Well if you had never seen a rabbit lager then a melon you would have had the same reaction. That goes for the Pooka child too; kid was as big as a watermelon." Bunnymund had started making gestures with his hands, a small attempt at distracting himself.

North looked at Bunnymund. He had always believed he had been Pooka from the start. He had never asked about the other Pookas. He had thought they had just died off or hid in another part of the Warren when he dropped in for a visit. To think that Bunnymund was actually like the rest of them. He had respect for him that much was sure. To have to keep such a secret, to never once let himself reminisce with Tooth like the rest of them did from time to time, it must have been hard on him.

"Now North, you better not treat me any different now you know. I'm still the same ol' Easter Bunny. You get it mate?" North laughed as Bunnymund pointed the end of a boomerang in his direction threateningly.

"Of course, Comrade. You have my word." Bunnymund smirked at his friend. The large man smiled back.

"Aster, as odd as this finding is, why exactly did you make a trip here? Not that it isn't appreciated." He sighed. Of course that question would pop up. _Well, better sooner than later._

"She's hurting." Confusion found its way onto Mother Earth's face. "Her parents died and she has been placed in an orphanage. I had visited it last Easter. She didn't partake in the hunt. She just walked past the activities and into a nearby wood. She found a rather impressive rock and hid behind it. She was tiny Mother. She was 13, but she was so small. Her dress hung off her. Thin as a rail and clinging to a boomerang. I thought my heart was going to stop, 'specially when she started crying. I tried to talk to her, to comfort her, but she has lost believing. I want to help her, but I can't. I want to give her back hope, but if she doesn't believe…" Everyone in the room knew what it meant. She couldn't _see._

Bunnymund's shoulders sagged as if the weight of the world had just fallen on him. North could guess why. He could bring hope and smiles to thousands of children across the globe, but he couldn't even touch his own descendant. North walked over to him and placed a large hand on his furry shoulder. Bunnymund didn't so much as twitch. He looked up at Mother Earth.

"Isn't there something that can be done?" He knew his eyes said the rest. Something needed to be done. Not only for the child's sake, but also for Bunnymund's.

A/N

Okay. Here is chapter too. I should be studying for my Microbio final tomorrow at 8:30, but I felt like writing. I know, I know. Bad JG. You should be studying. Not writing fanfiction. But I couldn't help it! Honest! Every time I picked up my stuff to study the plot bunnies for this and my Transformers fic _Into the painted sky_ wouldn't stop attacking me! I swear going to see Rise of the Guardians was not a good idea. It had only emboldened the plot bunnies (some of them have taking to carrying boomerangs and saying 'G'day mate!' it's starting to scare me!)


	3. Ch 3: Human Again, to be Human Again

(disclaimer: I NO OWN! That is all)

Mother Earth was quiet. Aster had grown quite attached to the young girl despite her not believing. He truly felt that he had to do something for her. He was a determined Pooka. He would not stop until he had helped her. She knew the look on his face. He had made up his mind and was not going to change it, even for her. She thought hard. There was something that could be done. A unique object that the Man in the Moon had given to her. He had said that one day it would be needed to save two souls: one from fear and the other from self-destruction. _He knew._ The Man in the Moon had known this would happen. He had prepared for this moment.

Mother Earth stood up from her throne. Walking behind it she waved her hand over a carved crescent moon. She had hid the object. Not knowing what would come if anyone came across it. The packed earth rolled away like water revealing a hollow space. She pulled out a small wooden box. Returning to the front of her throne she walked down the steps to stand before Aster. She held out the box to him.

"The Man in the Moon gave this to me a long time ago. He told me I would know who to give it to when the time came." Bunnymund reached out for the box. The symbol of the Guardians was etched on the top, proof it had come from Manny. "It's a necklace that allows you to become human once more. It will allow those who have lost their belief in us to see you. You will appear as you had before He chose you." Bunnymund lifted the lid. A thin leather strip the color of freshly dug earth lay upon a silver bed. A single charm hung from the cord. The charm was silver, circular and etched with the same symbol that was on the box.

"Aster," Bunnymund locked eyes with Mother Earth. Spring green met topaz, as he waited for her to continue. "Aster, there are a few conditions." Of course there would be. Nothing came free, even hope. "You will still have to perform your duties as the Easter Bunny and a Guardian." He hadn't planned on taking a vacation anyway. "You will also have until her 16th birthday to accomplish a task."

"What task?" He would do anything if it could help her.

"You have to make her believe again. If you fail, she will forget ever meeting you and will most likely return to her previous state. But you cannot tell her who you really are or, if possible, show here. She has to want to believe on her own." Bunnymund's ears twitched against his back. This was an impossible task. He would have two years, two and half if he was lucky. But it was for her. He had sworn he would do whatever it took to make her have hope again. He wasn't about to go back on his would now.

Bunnymund looked away from Mother Earth. He picked up the leather cord, silver charm flashing in the light of the room. Locking eyes with her again and smirked his signature smirk.

"No deadline has ever swayed me before, so why now? I'll do it. She'll believe again." A small smile made its way onto Mother Earth's face. Even North had let out a chuckle. "So. All I got t' do is put it on, right?" Mother Earth nodded. Handing her the empty box he turned to face North.

"Now don't ya go fainting on me, ya hear?" North outright laughed, his whole body shaking lightly.

"And miss this? No, Comrade. I am curious." A smile had found its way onto the large man's face.

"Well then, I guess I should put this on then." Bunnymund was nervous. He had spent so long as a Pooka, adapting to the body, that to be human again was a tad bit frightening. He had gotten used to being a six foot tall rabbit. He took a deep breath and tied the cord around his neck, mindful of his ears.

North hadn't known what to expect. He knew that the Man in the Moon's magic was strong, but to _see it_. He had felt it of course when he was chosen, but to feel its comforting warmth and to see it, he could only stare in wonder. Silver light, like moonbeams, wrapped around Bunny until he was encased in a swirling silver cocoon. The swirling only seemed to quicken as time ticked on. North was unsure of how long it had been, but the light soon flashed, forcing him to look away for a moment. When he regained his sight he looked back at Bunny. Or at least where Bunny had been. He blinked, stared and then blinked again. A tall, tanned skinned man stood in front of Mother Earth. His eyes were closed as if he was unaware that it was over. North looked him over, taking in the former Pooka's new form.

The man had Bunny's height. His hair was black, shining beep blue where the light hit it. It was messy, but Bunny had never been one for appearances. He kept himself presentable, but not overly so. The man wore a light blue tank top, the blue the same shade as his lightest fur. The vest over it the same shade as his darkest fur. The pants, a dark blue cargo style, were neatly tucked into deep drown boots. A brown strap wrapped itself around one shoulder, across his broad chest, before reaching his waist and twisting upwards. North assumed that the boomerang was also there, strapped to his back as was his style. His gem-studded, leather bracers here still on his wrists as well. North had no doubt that this man standing in front of him was in fact Bunnymund. If he had had any doubts the markings on his forehead and shoulders, appearing to be tattoos of some sort, confirmed it.

Despite his confidence, North still was waivered when he called out to his friend. "Bunny, comrade?" Spring green eyes opened and locked with his. Those eyes couldn't have belonged to anyone else. A smile cemented itself onto the Guardian of Wonder's face as he made his way over to his friend.

Bunny smiled back. "So, 'ow do I look, mate?" North's smile widened as he brought Bunny into a crushing hug. "I'll take th't as good, then." North released him.

"To think that this is what the Easter Bunny looked like! Ha! The others wouldn't know what to do with themselves!" At the mention of the other Guardians Bunny shook his head.

"North, try and keep this a secret, mate. It's not that I don't trust them, but I would rather not give a certain snowdrift any reason to drop by." Bunny may have used Jack as the primary reason, but he understood the underlying plea. He didn't want help and the other Guardians would most likely try. This was his battle and Bunny was going to fight with all he had.

"I promise no secret shall escape these lips." Bunny smiled again.

"Thanks mate." Clasping north's shoulder for a second and letting go he returned his attention to Mother Earth. "Thank you." She smiled softly.

"Aster I wish you the best of luck, but I still have one more thing to say." Bunny stood erect and North listened closely beside him. "You will not return to your natural form until her 16th birthday, unless you take the necklace off, but in doing so you forfeit your task." Bunny's only thought was, _shit_. That meant if the Guardians were needed the others would find out. Oh, well. It was for Raylynn's sake. He would deal with it if it came down to it.

A/N: Okay! Chappie three! I may or may not get around to drawing our dear Bunnymund's human form. I am not good at drawing people, let alone males. If any one of you lovely readers are good at such sketching please feel free to draw him. I will try if I get the gumption. Anyway, what do you think the Guardians would say if they saw Bunny now? Hmmmmm? Should I call a meeting of the Guardians or not? Hehehehehe, we shall see!


	4. Ch 4: Home Sweet Home

Mother Earth had bid Bunnymund goodbye, promising that by the time he got to Australia everything would be ready for him. He didn't quite know what she had meant by that, but smiled and thanked her anyway. Mother Earth had ways of doing things that had baffled him for years. She could end up getting pretty much anything, but she never gave up her secret as to how she did it, she would always just smile knowingly.

Seeing as tunnels were impractical now that he was no longer a Pooka, North had offered him several snow globes. Not usually one for magic, Bunnymund had hesitated, but a stern look from North and a simple reminder that he was no longer a Pooka from Mother Earth had him accepting the magical items. North grinned widely, knowing how much his fellow Guardian hated the magic portals.

Activating one Bunnymund made his way to his homeland. He had promised he would take a few days and get accustomed to his new body, or old body depending how one looked at it. He would also look through some things Mother Earth had told him she would send, her way of helping him give his descendant a new start.

After Bunnymund had left and the portal had closed, North looked at Mother Earth.

"Do you think he will be alright?" He had never seen anything that had troubled Bunnymund as much as this. Naturally he would be concerned. Mother Earth gave him a small smile.

"Aster has always been determined, Nicholas. He will be fine. If anything does arise though, he has the Guardians to turn too." She had spoken in a calm, even voice, but the look in her eyes spoke for her. She was concerned as well, but after seeing him lose so much, she knew he needed the chance to make it right. Even if circumstances had been out of his hands.

In Australia

Bunnymund had only a few moments before he found himself in the blistering heat of the Outback. Happy to be home, he looked around. Far to his left the faintest traces of a city could be seen. To his right and in front of him the vast stretches of the Outback. Turning around he stared in bewilderment at the hill. A wall broke the sloping mound of earth. A large wooden door stood off to one side, a window on the other. The man-made structure blended into its natural counterpart with surprising grace. The colors were faded by exposure, but the green, brown, and blue hues complimented the sparse grass and packed dirt.

Curiosity overtaking him, Bunnymund walked to the door and crossed into the expanse beyond. Packed earthen walls gave way to rooms and doorways. Walking down the small hallway, Bunnymund stopped short as he entered the room beyond. It was a living room. Despite living in a warren for many years, he had been around humans long enough to know what a modern house looked like. Pictures of faraway, grassy fields and sloping mountains were scattered across the walls. Red drapes fell behind the couch, adding a splash of color to the room. Light fell from the ceiling from small in ground light fixtures. An impressive TV stood across from the couch a large dresser like cabinet supporting it. A coffee table sat in between them, though much closer to the couch. A large doorway off to the right, next to a set of wooden coat hangers, opened up into what appeared to be a kitchen. A small table could just barely be seen from where he stood. To his left another door made way for a hall. Walking to the left Bunnymund could only gape at what he supposed was a gift from Mother Earth, probably part of having 'everything ready'. He walked down the left portion of the hall. Several doorways greeted his sight, one lead to a laundry room, one to a bathroom, another to an office, the last leading him into a large bedroom. The bedroom had a large bed covered in deep blue/green sheets. The comforter was forest green with a single blue stripe vertically down the right side. The four pillows copied the comforters design, although mirroring each other at the middle of the bed. A large wardrobe stood off to one side, a small, long dresser next to it. Small bedside tables sat on either side of the bed. The headboard was carved, a tree elegantly weaving its branches across the wooden surface.

Walking further into the room, Bunnymund found the bathroom. He stared at everything in it silently groaning at how it was going take a long time used to everything. His eyes stopped their roaming however as he met the gaze of his reflection. Spring green locked onto spring green. He raised a hand, testing to see if it was actually him; the other man copied the movement. Lightly Bunny touched his face; the mirror once again copied him. He had almost forgotten what he had looked like human. Long years of being a Pooka had taken its toll on him. He felt very out of place in the body he had been born with. The only remnant of his true form, of the Easter Bunny he had become, were the markings on his forehead and arms, though he expected the markings on his thighs had remained as well. It was all that proved that he was E. Aster Bunnymund, Guardian of Hope and the real Eater Bunny. He took some comfort in knowing that at least some things were the same.

He exited the room and returned to the hallway. Walking quickly he made it past the door to the living room. A door on his right opened into the kitchen wile a door just beyond that on his left revealed a smaller bedroom. The bed was smaller than the last, covered in pastel reds and yellows. A large picture of tulips hung on the walls opposite the bed with a dresser under it. A small bedside table nestled itself beside the bed, a digital clock proclaiming the time in large red numbers. Another door lead to a simple closet, the wooden door stained brown. This was going to be Raylynn's room. He smiled. It was a simple room yes, but it was going to be hers. He walked out of the room intent on searching the rest of his little 'burrow', as he had decided to call it. It was not his warm, everlasting Spring Warren, but it was going to be home. A home for new beginnings, new lives, new hope.

A/N: Okay. First off, I have only just begun to read the Guardians of Childhood series and I've made it to Bunnymund's book (book two). I can't decide if I want to go on or if I just skip it. Any who, I know not much going on in this chappie, but I needed to a)post something for you guys now that finals week is over and b)I just felt like spending a chappie describing a house. (I so want one of these too!) As for why Bunnymund is living in an underground house, he is a rabbit and they do exist in Australia. Plus it's a 'gift' from Mother Earth, emphasis is on the 'Earth' here. So ya, next chapter is when ya meet Raylynn. What do you think she is going to be like? Sweet and innocent? Or maybe Sarcastic? Or possibly a rough, tough tomboy? You'll just have to wait and see!


	5. Ch 5: Can I?

Bunnymund had spent the week getting accustomed to his new body. He was almost as comfortable now as he was as a Pooka. Thanks to many things that had suddenly found their way into his home – he was fairly certain a Russian by the name of Nicholas St. North was the culprit behind that, seeing as the items were most often on the floor in various stages of disarray – Bunnymund had learned how to function in the modern human world. Cooking, using the TV or the computer, it was second nature to him now, though every action still brought with it the feeling of strangeness. As a Pooka he had lived a simple life, only interacting with the technology o the world as to keep from losing himself from it. Upon a whim years ago he had even asked North about driving. To his surprise his fellow Guardian not only had a car but offered to teach him to drive. It was both of their off seasons at the time. Jack had yet to really make it past annoyance and into the friendship category so they had had plenty of time on their hands, or paws. That week had been a memorable one, seeing as they somehow totaled about 4 cars. North hadn't been upset in the slightest. The jolly man had just laughed it off and offered another go. Bunnymund still suspected that the Russian had a thing for near death experiences, hence the sleigh.

Yep, the Easter Bunny not only knew how to work a washing machine, but he could also drive a car. To which Mother Earth had supplied him with also. He would really need to ask her how she did all this. He was sure that she never left her palace unless absolutely needed. She was older than any of the Guardians, and yet she was able to provide a house, a car, internet and a human identity (he had found a wallet on the nightstand in the master bedroom). It really was confusing.

Bunnymund shook his head and decided it was time to get up. He had called the orphanage (the number had been next to the phone) and had scheduled a day for him to come in and talk about potentially adopting one of their children. Today was that day. He threw off the covers and rolled out of bed. The thin carpet helped keep the bite of the cold earth from his feet. The air in the house always was a pleasant temperature. He slowly walked to the dresser. Grabbing a new pair of boxers he quickly located the rest of his clothes before heading off to the adjacent bathroom.

He closed the door, set his stack of clothes on the counter, and looked in the mirror. His dark hair was messier than usual; a side effect of just having woke up. His bear torso revealed the markings on his upper arms, twisting slightly he caught a glimpse of those along his shoulders. Shaking his head lightly he turned to the shower. Turning the knobs he adjusted the water to his preferred temp. Stepping out of his boxers he stepped into the shower. The warm stream of water relaxed the tense muscles in his back. Today he would hopefully be the last he lived alone. Today he would bring home s child to live with him, to raise, to bring hope to. Today would be a whole new beginning for them both.

#TIME SKIP#

He had located the orphanage easily enough. It was different traveling above ground. Navigating was harder, but he was a Pooka, they knew how to get from point A to point B better than anyone. He had pulled the old truck into the small driveway of the equally small orphanage. He slowly got out of the vehicle, shut the door and walked towards the building. He began to mentally prepare himself. He was a Guardian and had raised a son, though the first never let him actually interact with the children and the second had been far too long ago. He was not sure if he was capable now of raising a child, but he would try.

The orphanage door flung open, just barely missing him, and a young girl ran out.

"Like you even care, so stop pretendin'!" Bunnymund looked at his almost assailant. He didn't need to see her face to know who it was._ Raylynn._

"Raylynn! You get back here this instant! We are not finished yet!" Turning his head back towards the door he saw an older woman. Her brown hair was graying and pulled back into a low ponytail. Her clothes were worn, not so much from age but from wear.

Raylynn stopped. "We are finished. You always accuse me, always! I didn't even start that fight. But to you it's all my fault. It's never been 'good job for standing up to a bully', no, it's always 'why can't you behave like the other children'. So yes, we are done!" She took off again. He could hear here crying, having kept his Pooka hearing.

"Raylynn!" it was no use though. She was already into the trees, blocked from view. The woman finally seemed to sense his presence. "Oh! I am so sorry you had to see that. You must be Mr. Bunnymund. Please come with me." One last look towards the woods and the woman made her way back inside. Bunnymund wanted nothing more to run to Raylynn and comfort her, but he knew she needed time alone. He followed the woman, closing the door before hurrying off after her.

Motioning him into a small office. She waved toward a seat. "I apologize again for her behavior." The woman, Mrs. Stevenson the name plaque on the desk said. "She has been acting out far more as of late." Her voice was weary.

"It's alrigh'." Bunnymund said. Glancing out the window behind the desk. He sat in the offered chair and waited for the woman to continue.

"I am Mrs. Stevenson. I run the orphanage. I believe you had said something about wishing to adopt?" He shook his head. He wasn't going to draw this out. She needed a place where she would be loved. Where she wouldn't cry. He wanted to give her that, and the sooner the better.

"I've been out of the country for several years now and only got back recently." Mrs. Stevenson nodded as he began to retell the overly rehearsed story. "In catching up I heard about a family with the same surname as I. Since it is a fairly uncommon name, there is a chance that we are related. At some point, even if it is not within the more recent generations." Again she nodded. "I know that as far as anyone is concerned we are strangers, but I wish to adopt her." There he said it.

"Mr. Bunnymund, I understand where you are coming from, but I do not know if it is for the best for you or her. She is a wild child. Always getting into fights. And I do not know how this will affect her. She did not take her parents passing well, it left her mentally scarred. I feel that has her-" Bunny mund put a hand up stopping her rambling.

"I did not ask how you felt about it. I said I wish to adopt her. Is that or is that not possible?" Bunnymund stared at the woman. It was obvious she did not like Raylynn. The way she refused to say here name gave that much away. Though why this woman would refuse to let a child be adopted was the baffling part. She should have been happy he wanted to give Raylynn a new home, but instead she seemed angered and pensive.

Mrs. Stevenson hesitated. "It Is. But I would strongly caution you against it." Another go. He needed to try another tactic.

"Mrs. Stevenson, how about this: I ask Raylynn if she would like to be adopted by me. If she does then I adopt her. If she doesn't I leave." It was simple. It was good. Now he just needed to convince Raylynn.

"Alright, but you will have to find her. She was the one that ran out earlier." He already knew that. But that was easy. He knew where she would be. Over the last two years he had gone to her, hoping that she would be able to see him. She hadn't.

"I can do th't." Bunnymund stood up and exited before Mrs. Stevenson could say anything in response. He walked out of the building and in the direction he had seen her go. Though disoriented at first he found her. Just as he had thought she was sitting against the rock, crying.

"Hey." He kept his voice light hoping that she wouldn't see him as a threat. He knew that his human form wasn't exactly the definition of harmless looking, his markings only adding to the negative image, but he still had to try Crouching down he aske, "You alrigh' Sheila?" He didn't want to scare her by using her name.

She looked up. "Rack off!" She turned away. Okay. This was not going to be easy.

"Hey, hey. I ain't gonna hurt cha. I jus' wanna talk." She glanced at him. That was a good sign, wasn't it? "Ya see, my name is Aster Bunnymund." She outright stared at him. Bunny chuckled. "I thought ya'd find th't interestin'."

"What do ya want?" Her voice was quiet and hoarse from crying, but it still gripped at Bunny's heart. It was full sadness. It made him want to hug her, but he resisted, again not wanting to scare her.

"I'm gonna get right down ta it. I would like ta adopt ya," Here eyes widened. Quickly he added, "but only if th't's alrigh' with ya. I don't want ta do somethin' th't ya don't want done." He smile at her. She blinked, looked down, glanced up at him, and then looked down again.

"Why me? I'm just a trouble maker. Why don't ya go for one of tha' little ones." That was not what he was expecting. He pulled her head up, trying to get her to look at him.

"For starters I do believe that we may be related, somewhere d'wn the line, and I don't like leaving family behind. Second, I know I'm not the best with kids," Jack had shown him that. The bugger had made him realize just how out of touch he was with the little ankle bitters. "and I'd feel better about having someone around that can tell me if I'm doing somethin' wrong." Raylynn looked up at him, searching his face for any kind of deception or falsity. She couldn't find a single trace of it.

She nodded. Bunnymund smiled and stood up. He held out one of his large hands. She hesitated but took it. He pulled her up and into him, hugging her gently. She stiffened, but didn't push him away. He placed a hand on her head as he let her go. Raylynn flinched at the touch. Pausing, he lightly brushed her hair away.

"Cricky! Where did you get that goog?" She looked away. He pulled her head back up. "Sheila, I won't get mad if ya tell me, just like I won't get mad if you don't." She looked about ready to cry. "Hey, hey. Now don' go cryin' on me. It's alrigh', Bunny's here." He pulled her into another hug, tighter than the first and very carefully. He didn't like seeing her in pain.

Raylynn stiffened has he held her tightly. She wasn't used to this. Not anymore. No one cared what happened to her. Five years and no one had ever cared. She was just a burden. Her teachers didn't know how she got good grades. They all thought she ceated, but couldn't prove it. They all saw her as a trouble maker, someone that needed constant disapline. Mrs. Stevenson probably told them to treat her like that. The woman never had liked her. Just because she had spoken her mind when she first came to the orphanage, just because she didn't like taking crap from people, just because she stood up for herself and other Mrs. Stevenson hated her. The woman believed that children needed to as they were told. End of story. But this man was different than her teachers or Mrs. Stevenson. He was like her dad. First sign of tears or that something was wrong and she'd be pulled into a hug.

She didn't want to let herself hope. He may just be putting on an act. Pretending to take her away then dump her back here again. But He seemed sincere. She wanted to believe that someone out there would come and save her. She wanted to believe it so badly. Maybe it was okay to hope this time. Maybe he wouldn't let her down.

He rubbed her back and told her that everything was going to be okay. That he wouldn't let her be hurt again. If it was an act, it was a really good one. Raylynn let a hand curl around his shirt. It was soft. His hand had been rough, calloused, but gentle. She had agreed to let him adopt her. Why? She really didn't know, but she was slightly happy she had.

Once he had deemed her calmed down enough, he pulled back. This man, Aster Bunnymund he had called himself, seemed to come out of nowhere when she needed him most. It was like a dream come true. He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. For some reason he made her feel like it was okay to hope again. He held out a hand and she took it. He led her back to the orphanage. She didn't want to go back there, but knew that in order to be adopted she had to. When they came out of the woods, Mrs. Stevenson was the first thing Raylynn saw. She gripped Bunnymund's hand tighter. She didn't like the woman. Not after everything she had done to her.

A/N:

I know. I am evil, but look on the bright side. I updated. Also I do believe I passed all my finals. I am still waiting for three grades, but so far I have an A and two B's. Not bad for my first semester of the year. So Raylynn has been introduced as a living, breathing character and not as a name. What do ya think? Also I wanted to apologize if I get any Australian slang or terms wrong for any one of my readers who may be Australian. I am American an even then don't do to well with American slang. (Yes, I am one of those people who have to write in proper whole sentences with proper grammar when texting. Oddly enough I am a Forensic Science major, not an English major.) So yes, I offer my apologies now. To all or you lovely people who reviewed: thank you. Every new review has me wanting to post another chappie sooner. Thank you all for reading. JG


	6. Ch 6: Daddy?

"So you found her?" Mrs. Stevenson's voice would have sounded grateful, had it not had the cold tinge to it. She stood stiffly, turning only when they came within a meter from her. She was quiet as they walked to her office. The three of them entered and Bunnymund quickly took over, ushering the woman into beginning the adoption process.

It became apparent that Mrs. Stevenson was going to continue to try and deter him, but he was not one to let others walk on him. He was the Easter Bunny for crying out loud! He looked like a giant rabbit – most of the time – he had to be no nonsense or else no one would ever take him seriously. Raylynn had been very quiet, only speaking when she absolutely had to. Even then, Bunny had to coax her. She seemed intent on staring at every book, regardless of size or thickness, as if her gaze would keep them where they sat. He was beginning that her obvious discomfort and that lump that had made her head its home were in somehow related to books, specifically the books within this particular room.

He kept the pace as steady and quick as he could and was almost as relieved as Raylynn looked when Mrs. Stevenson stated that they were done. He had asked for a copy of the documentation, not trusting the woman one bit. After an attempt to delay once again he lost his cool a bit.

"Woman, stop trying to delay. We've both said th't this is what we wan'. Now, there's a photocopier. Right there." He pointed to the dusty machine. "Get me a copy, now, so I can show Raylynn to 'er new home." The tone of his voice spoke volumes of what he thought of the woman and what may happen if he continues to anger him. For once he didn't mind that his looks could be very intimidating. If it meant he could get the girl out of here faster, he would take it.

Soft laughter reached his sensitive ears. Glancing back he found Raylynn failing to suppress the sound. He smiled. He liked the sound. It suited her much better then tears.

"Yes, well, maybe you two do belong together."He turned back to Mrs. Stevenson. Her face was flushed. And she continued to mumble to herself. It made him smile wider. She pulled out the selected pages and quickly set about get the copies made.

Collecting the warm pages, he smiled softly at his new charge. He was responsible for her now. Just the thought of him raising a child again brought a smile to his face. It had been so long. He had forgotten how happy a feeling it was. He may not be her father, and he would never think about trying to replace the man, but he found himself remember what it felt like to see his son the first time. It was like he was reliving that moment all over again, but it was a little girl this time. He held out his hand. She took it and he proceeded to lead her away from the annoying woman and her domain.

Once outside and standing safely beside the truck, he turned to Raylynn. "I have somethin' for." He let go of her hand and reached through the open window. Pulling out a small pastel colored bag. He handed to her. "I wasn' sure what ya liked, but I wanted ta get ya something as a sort of welcome home present." He looked away awkwardly. The memory of getting the gift was still an embarrassing one. After all he knew nothing about getting kid a toy (that was North's gig), let alone a stuffed animal. Raylynn looked from the bag in his hands back up to his face. It was obvious he was nervous. She smiled and took the bag. Holding gently, it had been a long time since anyone had bought a gift for her. The orphanage did get donations periodically from churches and charities, but they were always toys or items for younger children. She opened up the bag slowly, gasping as she saw its contents. Inside was a rather impressive sized stuffed rabbit. It had a royal blue bow tied around its neck. Its fur was a blue-gray, with a pink nose and white/gray belly. Gently taking it out of the bag she ran her free hand, after slipping on of the bags handles onto her arm, over the fur, finding it to be soft. She loved it. She had had a stuffed rabbit before, but when Mrs. Stevenson had decided that she was too old for the toy she had made her give it one of the other kids. She was happy that the toy was still being loved and cared for, but didn't like giving up o a gift from her parents. She hugged the little bunny to her chest, a large smile taking its place on her face.

"Thank you! I love it!" Bunny laughed at her enthusiasm, very pleased that he had caused so much happiness. He vaguely wondered if this was how North felt every year on Christmas.

"Alrigh', why don' we put the little bugger inta tha' truck and go get the rest of your things?" She nodded, hesitating before loosening her grip on the toy. She handed it and the bag back to Bunnymund, who placed both gently into the truck. He made sure to roll up the window so Raylynn could be sure that her rabbit was going to be there for her when she got back.

The trip back in was quick seeing as the kid hardly had anything of her own. It had hit him hard. No kid should be able to pack everything they own into a duffel bag, but that was what Raylynn had done. Surprising and slightly aggravating Bunnymund. He would change that. He would take her shopping before they went back to the Burrow, as Bunnymund had started calling the home.

Raylynn couldn't have been happier when she heard that they would be swinging by a few stores to pick up stuff for her. At first she had insisted that she didn't need anything, but the look on Bunnymund's face told her that he would not take no for an answer. She normally didn't give up quickly, but he had taken her out of a nightmare and wanted to give her a dream. For now she would let him. Until it was apparent that he didn't want her any more.

After several hours and several arguments of 'You really don't need to get me anything', the two pulled up in front of the place they would both call home. Raylynn at first looked really confused, but a smirk and a laugh later had her sitting the bed in her new room. A room that was all hers and hers alone. No more sharing with two other girls who where half her age. No more late nights comforting the girls when they were crying or had a nightmare. She didn't mind being the big sister, but it was hard to always be brave and never show her true feelings. It wasn't how she wanted to live her life. She smiled as she held the little bunny close. He was hers too. Like the room and the clothes that Bunnymund had bought her. They were sitting in bags on the floor in front of her. He had insisted on bringing them in for her, telling her to get used to the room. She didn't think that was possible. It was all so amazing. Like a dream she had told herself not to dream. But it was real. It was all real.

She hopped off the bed and walked down the hall, stopping in the doorway of her new Guardian's room. She clutched the little rabbit to her chest. She waited until he noticed her to speak.

"I was wondering, what you wanted me to call you." She kept her gaze at the floor, embarrassed. She looked up when he laughed.

"Well, my friends usually jus' called me Bunnymund or Bunny. Either is fine. Or ya could call me Aster. It's up ta you really." He shrugged and went back to putting away some of the clothes he had bought for himself.

"You won't be mad if I don' call ya 'Dad'? Most people who adopt want ya ta call 'em 'Mum' or 'Dad'." He put down the shirt he had been folding and walked over to the young girl.

Leaning down in front of her he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I sad ya could call me what ya wanted. If ya wan' ta call me 'Dad', I won't object. But I'm not going to force ya ta. I know I am not your dad and I know I could never be. I don't want ya ta think I'm tryin' ta replace him either. I'm not and if at any time it feels like I am, jus' tell me and I will back off. Alright?" Raylynn nodded her head. How had she gotten him? How had she been so lucky? He was like an angel or, or a saint! He seemed to know exactly what she was upset about or what was bothering her, and she'd just met him.

"I, I'll call ya dad then." She looked up just in time to see the shock on his face. She giggled at it. He had been so nice to her. Given her everything she had begun to accept living without. How could she not give him something in return? "You've been really nice ta me and have done so much, and we jus' met basically. I, I wanted to give you something in return." She looked down at the floor again. He was gonna yell at her. She could feel it.

Bunny was shocked. Dad? She wanted to call him dad? He was excited, happy, shocked and so many other emotions. He couldn't believe it. He had expected her to call him Bunny or Aster, but not Dad. He never had entertained the thought of her calling him that. It was odd to be called that again after so many years, but at the same time it felt natural. Like the time in between then and now hadn't really happened. He pulled her into a hug, still careful of the sore spot on her head. He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go, ever. She wanted to call him dad!

Raylynn blinked in surprise at the sudden hug. So, did this mean that he was okay with her calling him that? Something warm and wet hit the exposed skin of her neck. She twisted the best she could in his arms, trying to glimpse the case of the sensation. Instead of seeing a leak she saw tears. He was crying. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Had she caused this? Had she said something wrong?

She was squeezed tightly before being let go. A teary Bunnymund looked at her a sincere smile settling on his lips. She may not be his kid, or his kid's kid, but she was close enough. He felt the years of pain after being forced to leave his family, his son and wife, behind, the years of loneliness, something he still refused to tell the others about, melt away with that one word. He had a family again. Someone that needed him. That at the end of the day he could go home to and know that they would be there, could see him, hear him.

"Raylynn, I would be honored if you called me tha'. Truly honored." She had made him happy. Far happier than he had felt in decades. Bring hope to children was a good feeling, but nothing could compare to being a father.

A/N:

So more fluff. And we get to see some more of what Bunny has suppressed. For some reason, after playing Persona 4 some, I feel like my OC may start acting more like Nanako. Not intentionally, but that little girl is so cute! Anyway, I hope you all liked this installment of Family Ties. I also wanted to thank those you lovely readers who wished me the best on my grades. I am happy to say that I passed all my classes with more A's then B's. Despite writing fanfiction instead of studying. ^_^' Hehe. Now seeing as it is 12:40 and I have to clean a room tomorrow while my grandmother is out tomorrow (or is it today) I will up load this and go to bed. JG


	7. Ch 7: Where's the Kangaroo?

She couldn't believe it. Two months had passed since she had come to live with Aster Bunnymund and she loved every moment of it. He had been awkward at first, but now seemed very comfortable around her. Which she was glad about. Raylynn didn't want to cause more trouble than she was worth. School had even picked up for her. She still got into the odd fight, but things were better now. She had someone to talk to about that kind of stuff.

Bunnymund couldn't have been happier. He was a father again, something he hadn't expected. He was loving every minute of it. He still checked in on the Warren every now and again. Easter was only three months away after all. He doubted Pitch would try to disrupt it this year. He had done that already and didn't seem like the kind of fellow to do the same trick twice, at least so close together. The thought of Pitch had him on edge. He would protect Raylynn no matter what. He drove her to school and picked her up after wards. He went to every event or meeting that had come up so far. He loved how active his daughter was. He loved saying that word. _Daughter_. It had quickly become one of his favorite words, right up there with 'Easter' and 'Dad'.

Raylynn was working of an art project in the office. He had bought her a few art supplies when he had found out that was a passion of hers. She was quite talented. He stepped outside and walked down to the mailbox. Not that anything ever came, but it was an excuse to be outside and to see if there was a call for the guardians. He reached to the end of the driveway, opened the mailbox, closed it, and looked back up to the sky. Radiant streams of color floated in the blue expanse above him. Cursing to himself, he ran back to the house. He quickly went to his room and gathered his bracers, boomerang and its harness. Slipping both on, he walked into the office.

"Raylynn, I have ta go out for a bit. A friend of mine called and he's gotten himself in trouble again. Nothing bad, just needs help with something. And no he didn't tell me what it was about." She looked up from her sketch pad and smiled.

"I'll be fine. I have some more homework I can finish while you're out and there are leftovers in the fridge. I'll be good. Tell your friend hi for me." She went back to working on the picture. He walked into the room gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. He told her to be a good girl and to not wait up for him. She nodded before wishing him luck and returned to her picture once more.

Bunny left the house and got in the truck. He would drive it out a ways and leave it. North had given him several snow globes so he could check the Warren and get to the Pole if needed. Finding the right spot for the truck, Bunny pulled off, parked, turned it off and locked it. He held the snow globe up said 'North's workshop' and through it in front of him. The portal appeared. Hesitating only briefly, he walked into it.

Walking into the large workshop meant little to him. He was on edge. If North had called a meeting then Pitch was possibly up to something or there was another threat that he hadn't even thought about. He was also worried. It was the dead of night, at least in Australia. There was a sleeping child back at home, one that didn't know about any of this and thus would worry if her legal guardian was not there when she awoke.

North was standing by his large golden globe, watching it with a critical eye. He had yet to acknowledge his arrival, but he Yetis had. They were all glancing up at him uneasily.

"This had better be good, mate." North turned and smiled at his friend.  
"Good to see you made it! I was worried you would be kept away Bunny." North laughed.

"She's working on homework, but th't doesn't mean I'm goin' ta stay longer than necessary. I don't like lyin' ta her." Bunnymund narrowed his eyes a bit. He wanted to make sure that North got his point. "So if Frostbite tries anythin' I'm outta here." North just laughed at his friend. Of course Bunny would say that. Shaking his head North returned to looking over the globe while he waited for the other three Guardians to get there. Somewhere behind him Bunnymund shuffled off to a book case needing something to do.

"North!" Two sets of eyes looked at the newcomer, though only one was noticed. "Look who I ran into on the way here!" Sandy and Jack stood next to Tooth as she continued to talk excitedly. She kept rambling on until she had completely lost the original topic. Jack looked around. Yetis making toys, elves getting into trouble, Tooth taking a mile a minute, North smiling at her while attempting not to listen, Sandy half asleep, and Bunnymund…Wait where was Bunny?

"Alright, now that we are all here, to business!" The large man cut Tooth off mid ramble, not that she seemed to care. Jack stared at North. Everyone was not there. Bunny was missing. Tooth and Sandy seemed to be thinking similar thoughts for they kept glancing around looking confused. Sandy had even taken to making sand images above his head, not that North seemed to notice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where's the Kangaroo?" Jack leaned on his staff as he looked expectantly at North. He opened his mouth, but an object hitting Jack in the head cut him off.

"Not a bloody kangaroo!" Jack turned quickly around expecting to see a very pissed off six foot tall rabbit. All he saw were the yetis and some random guy over by North's books. He kept looking around. Wait….random guy.

"Who are you?" Holding his staff out in front of him, Jack kept his eyes locked onto the stranger. He could feel Tooth and Sandy come up behind him. North, however, didn't move.

The three battle-ready Guardians inspected the unknown male. He was tall. About Bunny's height if any of them had to guess. He black hair that almost covered the tattoo on his forehead, a tattoo that looked suspiciously like Bunny's fur marking. His arms were crossed. Jack absently noted that he was pretty muscular. A leather bracer was clearly visible. The gem studded item looked familiar. Racking his brain Jack blinked in surprise. Those were _exactly_ like Bunnymund's. It was then he noticed the marking on the stranger's upper arms. Once more they resembled Bunny's fur markings. His clothes too reminded him of Bunnymund, if only for their color. Looking back up at the man's face, Jack took in the scowl. He knew that look. It was how Bunnymund always looked at him after the kangaroo comment. He looked up at the eyes. Locking with them. Ice blue met spring green. Jack blinked again. There was no way. Absolutely no way.

"Bunny?" He breathed. He didn't what possessed him to say that thought out loud, but he knew that the others were looking at him.

"What's it to ya, Frostbite?" The voice. Bunnymund's voice. It came from the stranger's mouth. He was about to ask more when North once more decided to rejoin them.

"As I was saying. Now that we all here, is time to know why I called you." Jack heard North's voice but was still locked on the man before him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tooth trying hard to focus on North, but she kept glancing back at the 'stranger'.

"Alright, tha's enough, mates. Ya, it's me. Now could ya stop strarin'? It's bloody annoyin'." Yep. That was Bunnymund. Jack's brain lock up. It couldn't handle the information. It_ was_ Bunnymund, but it wasn't. He felt himself falling as the world faded to black. Last thing he remembered was the sting of the floor and a weight falling on top of him.

A/N:

And that is where I will end this chapter for today folks. I know. I know. I'm evil and Pitch is back already! But never fear. I do have plans. But I knew all of you were waiting intently for this, so consider it a Christmas present of sorts. I will warn you that I do not know when I will I will be updating again. As my parents and siblings are coming in on Friday and Christmas being next week. I may not get another chapter in before then. If I do, I do. If I don't, please be patient. Also, the Japanese culture club at my university is attempting to make 1000 cranes for Relay for Life in August. I was wondering if any of you would like to help, either in donating a crane or two or many, or money. We hope to raise $500 before then. If you would like to help that would be great and I will give you an address to send your support to. Have a merry Christmas!


	8. Ch 8: The Game

Bunnymund looked at the two Guardians currently lying on the floor. He had expected Jack to do something along these lines, but hadn't expected Tooth to faint as well. Sandy was looking at him surprised and North was mumbling to himself in Russian. Looking towards the large man Bunny gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't think both of 'em would've fainted." He shrugged, trying to make light of the situation. North shook his head.

"It is fine. We both knew something would happen. I will just tell them when they wake." He turned back toward the globe. Bunny shot Sandy a quick smile before walking up next to North. Sandy floated over to the two larger Guardians, sand images flashing quickly over his head.

Bunny chuckled softly. He didn't need to see them to know what Sandy was asking. "Mate, there is something I gotta do th't can only be done in this form." That seemed to satisfy the Sandman, but he could tell he had peaked the golden man's curiosity. Bunny chose to ignore that and look back at North. "So what had ya so worried th't ya called us in?" North took a moment to look at Bunny than at Sandy. He seemed tired in that moment. He hated playing the bearer of bad news, and lately that is all he seemed to be doing.

"The lights of the globe," he gestured towards the object in front of them. "They are going out again." Both Bunny and Sandy turned to watch the lights. "But it is not like last time. They are going out slower and in groups. Then few minutes later some flicker back on." Just as he finished a rather large group, ten lights in all, flickered out. The conscious Guardians waited for several minutes. Nothing happened. Sandy was starting to make an image when seven of the ten lights flickered back into life. Ten children had stopped believing, than they chose to believe again? It didn't make sense.

**Meanwhile back in Australia**

Raylynn sat looking at her picture. She had covered it with another picture when Bunny had walked past the door. She hadn't wanted him to see it yet. She had had a feeling that he would come in and try to sneak a peek. She was happy that her plan had worked, but she didn't like knowing that she was in the house alone. She had never been left alone for more than a few minutes before. She may have said that she would be fine, but she was afraid. She sighed and shook her head. Worrying was not going to help her. Dad _was _going to come back. This was his home after all. He hadn't left to do anything with friends since she arrived, she was happy to know that he had some.

She ran a finger along a streak of charcoal, smudging the darker spots to match the lighter. Pulling back her hand she smiled. That was what was throwing the whole picture off. She was pleased with it now. She had asked the art teacher where she could get her a frame for a 35cm x 43cm picture. The teacher, Mrs. Julian, had asked her why she needed it and Raylynn had explained the situation to her. Mrs. Julian had hugged the girl tightly when she had been informed about the adoption. Immediately Mrs. Julian said she would get one for her, free of charge, laughing when Raylynn had protested and told the girl that it was a present. A sort of 'glad to see you happy' sort of thing. Mrs. Julian was weird about things like that.

Raylynn had had the frame now for almost four weeks. She had told her dad it was for a project. She needed to create a picture that would go with the frame. He had believed her and hadn't asked any further questions. Now she was finally done with the picture. A sketch of her and Bunny. Though neither had any photos of the two of them together, she still had a few from her home, pictures that she had been able to hide from Mrs. Stevenson, who hated there being anything like photos of their families, of any happy time, in the orphanage. Using an old picture of her and her real dad, she had reconstructed the pose on the larger sheet of paper, working hard to change the adult in the picture and to change herself from a five year old to a fourteen year old. She had had to doctor the pose a lot. It had made the process take longer than she had liked.

She smiled and stood up. The trip to her room to retrieve the large frame and return to the office had been short. She had practically run the whole way, despite it being mere seconds away. Raylynn put the picture into the frame, latching it back up she turned it back over. The deep brown of the wooden frame added some color to the charcoal piece. She ran a hand down the side of it. Standing once more she held the picture tightly. She didn't want to break her gift. Walking slowly into her dad's room, she laid her gift on the bed where he was sure to see it as soon as he got back.

Glancing at the clock had her running to the kitchen to find something to eat. It was nearly 9 o'clock and she had yet to eat dinner. Dad surely would not like it if he found out that she had skipped out on dinner. Seeing as Bunny was a vegetarian, she had to get used to that kind of lifestyle. Not that she minded. Anything was better than what was served at the orphanage.

She finished dinner and washed the dishes, wanting to give her dad less work. She got ready for bed. It wasn't long before she was sitting in her room, her small sketchbook in her lap. A set of colored pencils sat on the bed beside her. She hummed a song she had heard at school yesterday and continued to add color to the page. In the two months she had learned many things, namely that her dad was currently taking a break from work, which was why he always seemed to be around, that he would have to work around Easter, and that he loved Easter and his job. He didn't speak much on his job, just saying that he did a lot on the day of Easter and that he brought a lot of happiness to children. He was very secretive, which only made Raylynn think that he did something along the lines of 'secret Santa,' only it was 'secret Easter Bunny'. The thought had her laughing quietly to herself. She didn't press though, most adults pressed her to spill the story of her life, but Bunny had only said if she wanted to talk about it she could, but no sooner than she felt absolutely sure she was ready to tell her story. That was what she liked most about him. He didn't pry or acted like most adults. He seemed to understand her. Understand she needed her space and was willing to give it. Every day had her more sure that he was Heaven sent. She had lost faith in pretty much everything.

That thought had her halting her coloring. She put the pencil back with the others and set the sketchbook down on the bed. She got up and walked over to the closet. She opened it up and knelt down. Reaching into the far left corner she pulled out a carved wooden box. The cover had the image of a rabbit on it. Flowers and eggs had been carved around it on the lid. Matching flowers and eggs carved into the base of the box as well. Raylynn undid the latch and the lid. She let it fall back, softly bouncing. She had always been a fan of Easter. Growing up it had been her favorite holiday. Her father had always told her that they were related to the Easter Bunny, their last name confirmed it. It was apparently a legend almost as old as her family.

Raylynn pulled out the box's content. They were letters. Letters she had written, or had been helped in writing, since she could speak. Every envelope had the same name on it, 'Easter Bunny'. She had thought that it was sad that kids only send letters to Santa. She had always believed that the Easter Bunny would have loved to get letters too. There were six letters in all, starting from when she was four and ending at the age of nine. Her parents had always told her they would leave them out for him to get on Easter Sunday. They never did though. She had always known it, but she wasn't allowed outside after dark and her parents had kept them hidden until after Easter, then they put them with the rest of them. After they had died, she had made sure to grab them. She didn't know why. Maybe because they were such an integral part of her childhood or maybe because they had so many memories of her parents wrapped up in them. She still had the house and her parent's things. She hadn't been back there in years. She hadn't been allowed.

She opened a few of the letters and reread them. They all started out the same, 'Dear Easter Bunny, How are you?' She smiled. She always had believed in the Easter Bunny, that is until the accident. She was forced to grow up so fast after that, she hadn't even let herself fall back on him. He had been her childhood hero and when she had needed a hero the most she had made herself stop believing in him. Easter had become bittersweet. A holiday that had been so close to her heart was now a reminder of what she had lost. Maybe this year would be different. Maybe this year, with Bunny around, maybe she could let herself believe again. Maybe it was okay to be a kid, to forget about the hardships of life and just enjoy existing. Perhaps she would leave a letter out for the Easter Bunny this year. Yes. That sounded like plan. She yawned. Bed also sounded like a good idea.

She returned the letters to the box and placed it back into her closet. This Easter would be better. She was given a second chance at happiness and she wasn't going to though it away so quickly. She would let herself believe, but she would keep it to herself. After all her classmates had begun to play a twisted game, a game that made them choose between believing and letting go of the heroes of childhood. She knew that the game was being played at all ages. From the kindergarteners, not that they took it all that seriously, to the high schoolers that had clung to them, they were the ones that took the game seriously. It had become a constant threat in anyone in her class that was found to still believe. They would be teased and laughed at and more or less forced to give up their beliefs. It was horrible. If any of her classmates found out, the whole school would practically turn against her, not that anyone really liked her to begin with.

Raylynn shook her head. She would stop thinking about it. Now it was time to sleep, to let the Sandman come and do his thing. She would worry about the repercussions of choosing to believe again later. For now though, her bed was too comfy and Dad would be making breakfast in the morning.

A/N

I am back! Sorry about the wait guys. Between have tons of family around and far too many small children I need some quiet time. But I am back! And hopefully have given you much to think about. _insert evil smirk here_ Now, just a bit of a thank you to my wonderful boyfriend – who not only has listened to me constantly ramble on about this and my many other fics but who has also taken to reading them. Thank you love! Anyway, see ya next chappie everyone! JG


	9. Ch 9: Of Nightmares and Dreams

Bunnymund returned home later than he had hoped. He was anxious and tired. What was causing the children to stop believing and how could they prevent it? The question weighed down on the former-Pooka. He entered the house and silently made his was to his room, fully intent on just passing out. Turning on the lights he made his was to his dresser. He stripped down and changed quickly into a pair of night pants. He didn't feel like dealing with a shirt right now.

He made it over to the bed and was about to get into it when he saw the picture, or rather sketch that was left there. He picked it up and could only stare at the image. He and Raylynn were smiling at him. He smiled back, wondering how Raylynn hid this from him. The image was vaguely familiar, as if he saw it, but didn't see it. He stared at the sketch hoping to figure out where he had seen the picture. Shaking his head he laid it back on his bed and went to check on his daughter. He was exhausted, but the picture made him want to see her.

He didn't enter her room, just stood in the doorway. Having kept his natural gifts – such as hearing, smell, and the ability to see in the dark – he had no problem seeing into the dark room. Raylynn was asleep on her bed curled around Elliot, the rabbit he had gotten her. He smiled. He had missed being a father. His smiled faded as he thought about his son. He had missed so much in his life, had been unable to show him things about life as a father is supposed to do. Bunny had spent years mourning the loss of his family and hating himself for not being stronger. He didn't know he was crying. His pain numbing him from feeling them.

"Dad?" Bunny jerked his head up. Raylynn was sitting up rubbing her left eye looking towards the doorway. Bunny chocked back a sob. Raylynn blinked, her sleepiness giving way to concern. Her dad was crying and she needed to find out why. She pushed the blankets covering her off and hoped ontot he floor. Quickly she walked over to Bunny.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She looked up at him. She had admitted to herself that he could be intimidating. He was tall and had those weird tattoos, and he could be _really _quiet when he wanted to, but he was really sweet and liked to laugh and make her smile. The tears made him seem smaller and somehow older. She didn't like it. "Daddy." She whispered and hugged him. She had to do something. Hugs were always the way her parents had stopped her tears, maybe it would do the same for him.

She felt him jump before pulling her close and burying his face into her hair. He was shaking, like he had had a bad dream. She knew what bad dreams were like. She had them. Had gotten good at hiding it when she did, but she knew that they were not fun. She pulled back and Bunny loosened his grip on her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her bed. She remembered that whenever she had had a nightmare her parents would always let her sleep with them. The warmth of them on both sides and the knowledge that she wasn't alone always made the bad dreams stop.

Bunny let himself be pulled, not really wanting to think anymore. The tears had more or less stopped, but the pain was still there. Still stabbing at his heart. He didn't realize they were in her room or anywhere near her bed until she pushed him down onto it. He looked at her confuse. She smiled softly and climbed onto the bed, moving closer to the wall. She climbed under the covers and patted the space next to her. Did she want him to lie down next to her? He blinked. Raylynn shook her head and tried to pull him down, not that she could. He was much stronger than a normal human. Not wanting to upset her, he lied down. She pulled the covers over them both and snuggled up to him. She gave a small yawn and tilted her head up towards Bunnymund's.

"You can sleep here tonight." Her voice was quiet and laced with tiredness, but he could hear the concern, and love? He almost broke down again, but kept in control. Instead he pulled Raylynn closer and felt her get comfortable. She was acting so grown up, but at the same time he could see the childish innocence in her actions. She was most likely thought he had had a nightmare and was doing what her parents had done for her. That much was obvious. He smiled at the child who lay peacefully asleep in his arms.

Before he fell asleep as well he saw the golden light of dream sand. Turning ever so slightly, he didn't want to wake up Raylynn, he saw the Guardian of Dreams smiling at him. He chuckled softly and turned back towards the wall. Of course Sandy would follow him. He didn't mind though. Sandy would not tell the others. He knew how to know when to keep a secret. Through half lidded eyes he watched the dream sand land on Raylynn. He smiled knowing that his little girl would be having happy dreams that night.

Sandy smiled softly at the pair curled up on the bed. Bunny's sudden change of appearance had caught him off guard, but now he saw why. Bunny was protecting a child. _Taking care _of a child. Though he had many questions he wanted answers to, he knew that the Guardian of Hope would give those answers in his on time and way. In the mean time he sprinkled his sand over them both. The child deserved sweet dreams anyway, but he could see that his friend was troubled. HE tear stains on his face confirmed that much. Sandy knew he could do nothing for his friend, as he did not know what the cause of his distress was, but he could at least give him pleasant dreams. So he did.

With one last look at them, the Sandman took his leave. Bunny may yell at him later for having the sand used on him, but no one knew better than Sandy when a good night's sleep was needed. Sandy returned to the sky and continued to distribute his sand. The warm image of Bunny and the young girl keeping a smile on his face the whole night.

A/N

Alright, I know a short and relatively unneeded chapter. But hey, I wanted to write a fluff scene before I headed back to school. Yes, the new semester begins this Monday, and I have to go back. I will try to update at least once a week, but please bear with me. I have Organic Chem. this semester and I know that alone will have me swamped. But I hope you like this short chappie anyway. We need to see a bit more of what goes on in our favorite Pooka's head, also who doesn't like the Sandman?


End file.
